1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supply unit, and more particularly, to an oil supply unit with stable connection to easily and effectively supply oil to vehicles.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional oil supply unit 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 7 and 8, and used to supply new clutch oil or brake oil for vehicles, in order to prevent air from entering the clutch oil container or the brake oil container, the new oil has to be poured into the container while the used oil is drained out. The conventional oil supply unit 10 has a reservoir 101, an outlet tube 102, a base 103 and a securing member 104. The outlet tube 102 has one end connected to the reservoir 101, and the other end extends through the tubular portion 106 on the base 103 and the securing member 104 which is biased to the base 103. A securing member 105 extends through the base 103 so as to clamp an object between the base 103 and the tubular portion 106. A valve 107 is connected to the outlet tube 102 so as to control the communication between the outlet tube 102 and the reservoir 101. After the outlet tube 102 extends through the tubular portion 106, the outlet tube 102 is secured by the securing member 104. However, there is no securing or positioning device located between the tubular portion 106 and the outlet tube 102 so that when operation, the outlet tube 102 is rotatable relative to the tubular portion 106. Therefore, when operating the valve 107, the reservoir 101 may be rotated with the outlet tube 102, and leakage can happen and the operation may be stopped. Besides, as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the valve 107 has a groove 108 for receiving a seal 109 therein to prevent leakage between the reservoir 101 and the outlet tube 102 after the valve 107 is turned off. However, if the depth of the groove 108 is too deep, the seal 109 has not function, if the depth of the groove 108 is too shallow, the seal 109 may be dragged out from the groove 108 when operating the valve 107.
The present invention intends to provide an oil supply unit to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.